Armadura de hilos rojos
by Verschiedenn
Summary: Esa bufanda era una armadura de hilos rojos, nadie podía negárselo. Era la armadura de Mikasa, pero también la de Eren.


**Armadura de hilos rojos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa Ackerman había tenido un día sumamente atareado; no estaba de misión, pero sin embargo, el Comandante Erwin tenía en mente una próxima salida extra murallas para los primeros días del mes próximo, por lo que todos los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento tenían mucho que hacer si querían tener todo listo y organizado para la misión.

Pero no era una tarea sencilla, casi parecía más complejo tener todo listo para la misión, que la misión en sí misma; al menos para ella, que era una experta guerrera y no le costaba nada destajar nucas de titanes, mucho menos les tenía miedo. Lo complicado era conseguir todo sin que la Policía Militar sospechara; error, sospechaban, y por eso estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento del Comandante Smith y su legión.

Los de capas verdes cargaban sobre sus hombros la tarea más complicada. Mientras las Tropas Estacionarias protegían las murallas y a la gente; la Policía Militar mantenía el orden (o eso simulaban) y velaban por el rey; ellos tenían que conseguir la gloria de la humanidad, detener la humillación humana que día a día crecía frente a las miradas vacías de los titanes.

Cuando Mikasa era una niña que corría arrastrada por la mano de Eren cuando el castaño quería recibir a los soldados de la Legión, ella pensaba que el valor de aquellos hombres y mujeres era algo que venía junto a sus capas verdes y cuchillas, algo natural; cuánto error de su parte.

La asiática había visto a tantos soldados de la Legión llorando, implorando y huyendo de los titanes, que muy lejos estaba el valor de proceder de simples ropas e instrumentos. Ni siquiera ella se libraba del miedo, puesto que no lo sentía por sí misma, pero sí por Armin, sí por Eren ―sobretodo―y últimamente, por más compañeros que comenzaron a ganarse su respeto y hasta… afecto.

No era algo que a ella le gustara, no quería sentir dolor por más personas si es que llegaba a perderlas.

Jamás lo diría, y tampoco lo demostraría, pero ella sufría por esa vida que injustamente tuvo que llevar. ¿Pero cuándo la vida fue justa con ella? Desde el momento en que le arrebataron a sus padres, pasando por la muerte de Carla y la destrucción de la muralla María, y todas las cosas que venía viviendo desde que se unió a las tropas, todo había sido dolor, terror y sangre.

El único momento en que la vida cruel fue hermosa con ella luego del asesinato de sus padres, fue cuando Eren la envolvió en aquella bufanda rojo sangre, y la llevó de la mano a su nuevo hogar, con su nueva familia, los Jaeger.

Si bien las capas verdes nunca fueron la fuente de valor de los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Mikasa sí que sentía que un "simple" pedazo de tela podía darle todas las fuerzas que necesitaba; era su bufanda, la de Eren, su regalo más precioso, su mejor armadura.

Su armadura frente al mundo, y frente a sus propias debilidades.

Porque todos pensaban que ella era fuerte como nadie, que no cometía errores y menos tenía debilidades, pero la única persona consciente de aquellas mentiras, era aquel muchacho que se acercaba a ella, de intensos ojos verdes.

Eren la había notado más silenciosa de lo usual, y esquiva incluso con él. Ella se había apartado del grupo apenas terminó con sus tareas, y se acercó a un sector del muro, para escalarlo con su equipo de maniobras y quedarse allí arriba por demasiado tiempo para el gusto del titán cambiante.

Ella lo observó, parado a su lado, pero luego ambos miraron el horizonte. Le había costado, pero el muchacho pudo hacerle darse cuenta que la libertad que él deseaba, la gloria para la humanidad, era algo que Mikasa también quería, pero en su afán de protegerlo y alejarlo del peligro, no se había permitido aceptar que valía la pena arriesgarse, que era mejor morir volando que hacerlo enjaulado.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de esa verdad, fue cuando Eren vio un brillo en sus ojos tan destellante, que siendo tan azules, oscuros y sin vida, parecieron ponerse más celestes que el cielo, más soñadores que los del mismo Armin. Mikasa tenía tanta vida en su interior, que Eren sintió el terrible temor de que la perdiera. Le pasó cuando aquél titán casi le destroza todos y cada uno de sus huesos, y cuando el verdugo de su madre mató a Hannes y también casi lo hace con ellos. Pero aquella vez en que vio sus ojos tan vivos, hacía ya más de dos meses, Eren nunca había temido tanto; no necesitaba verla contra las cuerdas, o muriendo en sus pesadillas; no necesitaba más pruebas de que podía perderla en cuanto la perdiera de vista..

Fue el día que la besó, y todavía no podía olvidarse aquella sensación agridulce entre la angustia y la necesidad de más.

Solo sabía, y no lo admitiría por vergüenza y orgullo, pero sabía que nunca dejaría ir aquello, esa rara sensación que lo llenaba cuando estaba cerca de ella y que aún no terminaba de entender. Pero algo era seguro: no pararía hasta conseguir que los ojos de Mikasa siempre fueran soñadores, no que lo fueran por pequeños y efímeros momentos, no que se presentaran en situaciones límites.

Ya no quería que ella fuera feliz solo cuando creyera que iba a morir, cuando pensara que nunca más podría tener la oportunidad de sonreírle a él.

Lucharía por ello incluso más que por la gloria de la humanidad, y ese sería un secreto que ni ella sabría nunca.

El castaño, en un impulso llevado por los sentimientos que se agolpaban en el pecho, dio media vuelta y tomó a la asiática por los hombros, para luego besarla torpe e impulsivo al principio, y luego relajándose, hasta sentirla parte de él.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se encontraban tan colorados como la bufanda que los había unido hacía tantos años, era una situación a la que no se acostumbraran todavía; los intensos sentimientos que solían reprimir tampoco ayudaban para nada.

Eren no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y ciertamente bruto, estiró la tela de hilos rojos que ella llevaba siempre en el cuello, y le cubrió la cara con ella, mientras él se alejaba abochornado, perplejo con sus propios impulsos, y con el pulso a mil.

Mikasa dejó que la bufanda cayera de su rostro por sí misma, llevada por la fuerza de gravedad.

Esa bufanda era una armadura de hilos rojos, nadie podía negárselo; era la armadura de Mikasa, pero también era de Eren. Era aquella armadura indestructible que guardaba todos los sentimientos que ellos se tenían: amistad, cariño, odio, resentimiento, celos, orgullo, debilidad, dependencia, confianza, amor...

Los ojos de Mikasa Ackerman brillaban azules… azules como la libertad.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Aquí presento mi primer aporte para esta sección, y en especial para esta parejita que, en lo personal, me encanta por multitud de razones que ni yo entiendo. Supongo que el grado de complejidad que ambos presentan en su relación me parece muy intensa y me gusta demasiado.

Por lo demás, espero que no me haya quedado muy OOC, y por sobre todo, espero que les haya gustado un poco.

Dejen comentarios si les gustó, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo :)

**Sind die jäger!**


End file.
